


Should Have Saved You

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 139Parings: Balthazar x ReaderRequest: @wayward-mirage asked:Hey! How about Prompt List #10 and Prompt #6 for Balthazar? Thank you!Prompt: I saved you, but you couldn’t save me.A/N:  Please Leave Feedback!





	Should Have Saved You

“I saved you, but you couldn’t save me.” You whispered touching his picture. He’d been gone too long now. The whole in your heart he had been healing was now a black pit of despair. Balthazar had been there picking up your pieces as you did his. He healed first, then died saving you from a rouge angel brother.   
You clutched his picture to your chest. The pills you’d taken were started to take effect. One more day was too much to handle without his love. Maybe you’d meet him in heaven again, then you could be together.  
Balthazar arrived too late. Father had brought him back and he found you as quick as he could. The angel wept besides the motel bed with your now lifeless body. He should have saved you and now he was too late.


End file.
